Quint
Quint was the Wall Marshal and Quartermaster of the Stormwall, and Mortal Sword to the Lady. He was fanatical in his faith, and served over fifty years on the Wall after volunteering for the Stormguard.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.45-46Stonewielder, Chapter 7, UK TPB p.388Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.594 As the second highest ranking Chosen he was known as the "Spear of the Wall".Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.107 Quint was originally from Theft and described as an older man with dark features and a face twisted by scars, the gift of a Stormrider’s jagged blade. He had short pepper-grey hair and yellow, uneven teeth.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.45-46Stonewielder, Chapter 7, UK TPB p.388Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.583 Despite his age and seniority, Quint had been passed over for Hiam for the position of Lord Protector of the Stormwall. He suspected it was due to his inability to win the loyalty of his troops through means other than through his military prowess. Hiam had a manner that engendered comradery and trust and which made even Quint comfortable in his presence.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.107-109 He had no time for scrolls or books, but was a careful study of the traditions of their ancestors who had kept the Wall secure through their hard-won wisdom. He resented any attempt to break tradition, such as allowing women to advance in the officer ranks.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.107 His position as Wall Marshall was one that acted as a counter-weight to the Lord Protector and Quint was never afraid to challenge the decisions of his commander.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.275 Quint wore the standard Stormguard uniform with a thick but tattered dark-blue coat, cracked sandals, and crested helm, and carried a wide leaf-bladed spear.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.45 In Stonewielder As the Stormwall deteriorated and manpower declined, Quint and Hiam butted heads over the means of maintaining their sacred charge. He thought the nations of Fist were disgracefully derelict in their obligations and he did not think much of the work of Master Engineer Stimins.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.46-47 Hiam's insistence on joining the fighting angered Quint with its recklessness.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.275 When Hiam negotiated a trade of 100 veteran Stormguard for ten thousand Roolian solders with Overlord Yeull 'ul Taith, Quint was livid. Barely able to restrain his spear he challenged Hiam's decision and promised there would be an assembly on the Lord Protector's leadership.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.278Stonewielder, Chapter 8, UK TPB p.434-436 After a destructive earthquake hit the Stormwall, Quint attempted to stop a prison breakout in Ice Tower. Infused with the magical aura known as the "Lady's Grace" he had no notable opposition until he came face to face with Blues the Crimson Guard Avowed. Unable to defeat the master swordsman, Quint called upon the "Lady's Wrath" allowing him to direct sizzling bolts of power from his spear. Blues retaliated with his own magic before escaping with his fellow Guard by warren.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.583-585 Quint was alone on the Wall when a titanic wave hit. He shouted his defiance at everyone and everything as he was swept away.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.593-594 Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Theftians Category:Mortal Sword Category:Marshals Category:Stormguards